


Relief

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arguing, Frustrated Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Dean and Cas have a talk.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope to be posting more :)

Dean was relaxing in bed, Lacey, who had grown so much from the pup she was and was now fully grown, was laying with him. Her head rested on his stomach.

Dean's hand was buried in her hair, he was smiling at her.

"You did this with Riley. Now I see you're gonna do it with this pup. Protective huh?"

Lacey just nuzzled his stomach, blowing out a breath through her nose.

Then her head lifted and her ears perked, Dean frowned.

"What girl?"

Then he could hear the yelling, that was growing in volume.

Dean's frown deepened, he realized it was Cas who was yelling and if he didn't quiet down then he was going to wake up Riley.

Dean moved off the bed, making Lacey jump off the bed.

He walked out and down to where his mate's yelling was, his dog following.

"Why don't you stop being a fucking bitch and fucking accept that you're living in the 21st century, where there's no more traditional ways! Get with the fucking program mom!"

Dean walked in the room and frowned at Cas.

Cas paused for a moment, "you're fucking crazy. How the fuck can you just fucking unmate and divorce dad?! Don't you fucking love him??!"

Dean walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, whispering in his ear, "calm down baby. You're gonna wake up Riley."

Cas huffed, panting. He shrugged Dean off and walked outside, leaving Dean stilted in his wake.

Lacey whined at Dean, causing him to look at her, he patted her head, "Cassie's just upset with his family."

Riley started crying then and Dean sighed, smiling after.

~~~~~~

By time Cas came inside, Dean had Riley in her height chair, about to feed her a lemon for her to try. Sam was standing next to him, wanting to see what happened.

He had his phone out, camera at the ready to record.

Cas came in, face red and angry.

"Hey Cas, want to watch Riley try a lemon for the first time?"

Cas huffed and kept walking.

Dean got irritated and stood up and walked over to him, stopping him.

"Hey! I understand you're frustrated with your parents and the divorce and all but that doesn't mean to go around treating me and your family like shit. I would've thought that you would want to see your daughter try something for the first time, you don't have to be a douche about it."

Cas deflated, his face and body showing how tired he was. He rubbed a hand across his face, "I know, I've been a dick-"

"Language."

"I know I've been acting rude and I'm sorry. I would love to see Riley try a lemon."

Dean stared at him for a moment, face hard, but then it softened and a smile broke through.

"Great." He turned back and picked up his phone, "okay Sam, you can give her the lemon."

Sam handed Riley the lemon and she put it in her mouth, like everything else she had, her face twisted and she got an upset look on her face.

Sam started giggling and Riley started whining after spitting the lemon out, Dean, laughing and setting his phone down, picked Riley up; hushing her.

Cas smiled, he turned around and walked to his room.

Dean looked behind him, to where Cas was supposed to be but frowned when he wasn't there.

Dean shook his head and plastered a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~

Dean had work at 11 so he had gotten ready at 10:30.

Well he tried too.

Riley was being fussy and wouldn't go down.

Dean walked in Cas's studio/study, holding Riley.

"She's being fussy and won't go down. I need you to take her because I need to get ready for work."

Cas grunted. Dean frowned and stood in front of the desk Cas was at.

"Cas."

Cas sat his pencil down and sighed, rubbing between his eyes, "ya, ya I'll put her down. Gimme her."

Cas held his arms out for Riley, Dean handed her over. He glanced again at Cas before he left to get ready for work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sighed as he relaxed against a counter next to Benny.

"Trouble in paradise brotha'?"

Dean chuckled lightly, "ah, Cas is just dealing with his parents divorce and unmating, plus with the pup along the way-"

"You're carrying again?"

Dean glanced to Benny then back ahead of him, "ya. We're expecting. I guess with dealing with Cas I forgot to let people know."

"Well congratulations brotha'. Cas isn't causing too much stress right? Not like last time?"

Dean shook his head no, "no. He's trying to contain it. Keep it to himself, usually up at odd hours or away from me and the kids when he's dealing with that. It actually makes me worry more. I know he's doing it so we don't stress but he's always so stressed. The only time I think he's not is when he gets in bed, he finally relaxes when he cuddles up to me and his hands are against my stomach. I can always feel him smile against my neck then."

Benny nodded, "try talking to him. Take some of his load off."

Dean nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light to Cas's studio was on when Dean got home at 3am.

Dean dropped his medical bag and walked to the studio, knocking and walking in.

"Babe?"

Cas's rubbed his eyes and looked up at him, smiling slightly, "easy shift?"

Dean nodded, "why are you up?"

Cas slumped in his chair, "tryna help my dad out."

Dean frowned, "c'mon let's go to our room."

Cas reluctantly got up, following Dean.

When they got to their room, Dean turned and grabbed Cas's shirt, falling back onto the bed, pulling Cas with him.

"Dean!"

Cas caught himself, holding himself over Dean, who was grinning.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself or the pup?? I could've landed on you and seriously injured you two!"

Dean pulled Cas down to him, lips meeting lips.

"I know you wouldn't let yourself hurt us. It's okay. We're okay."

Cas frowned down at Dean. Dean leaned up and kissed him, turning the kiss deeper, hands curling into Cas's hair.

Cas pulled away, stopping Dean's ministrations, "I'm too wound up for this Dean."

He moved to get off of him, "I'm gonna go and work on a piece, get some of this energy out."

Dean caught his wrist, preventing Cas from moving away much, "take it out on me."

Cas looked at him sceptically, "Dean-"

Dean leaned up and kissed him, "c'mon Cas. I know how stressed you are, though you try to hide it. How angry you are. I want to help you relax and if that means you fucking me until I can't walk by fucking all that stress out then I want too. It's what mates do. Lemme help baby."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Dean rose an eyebrow, "I can handle whatever you got Alpha. As long as you don't put a lot of pressure on my stomach or anything like that, then I'll be fine."

Dean cradled Cas's head, "me and the pup will be fine. I promise you won't hurt us."

Cas started at Dean, "you'll tell me if you need to stop?"

Dean nodded, "of course."

Car growled, slamming his lips against Dean's, who moaned.

Cas started practically ripping the clothes off of Dean.

Dean laughed, which turned to a moan as Cas's lips attached to his neck, sucking and biting dark hickeys into it.

"Augh, Cas."

Cas bit into the mating mark hard.

Dean bucked, "shit Cas!" He started whining as Cas held on.

Cas unattached his lips and lifted his eyes, to stare at Dean.

His eyes were Alpha red.

Dean whined, bucking against Cas's hips, his Omega biology responding to it's Alpha.

Deans hands went to tangle in Cas's hair but Cas gripped his wrists, pinning them to the bed, above Dean's head.

Cas's voice was more rough and gruff then usual, "keep your hands there Omega."

Dean squirmed underneath Cas.

Cas nudged Dean's knees apart with his own, snuggling himself up against Dean, his hard cock against Dean's leaking hole.

Cas leaned forward, his mouth right next to Dean's ear, his cock nudged Dean's pucker.

"My Omega. My perfect mate."

Dean whined as Cas slammed in, setting a hard pace.

Dean grabbed a pillow and put it over his head, keeping his moans and screams contained.

Cas was gripping Dean's hips, ramming his own into his, causing a slapping sound.

Cas was hard and he was growling visciously

He let out a viscous growl and slammed in deep as he came inside, knot locking into place.

Cas rutted against Dean, drawing his orgasm out. Dean whinned and bucked his hips, his own hard cock twitching and shooting out against his stomach.

Dean fell limp after. Cas calmed down and stared at Dean's prone body, head still covered with the pillow.

"Mate?"

Cas moved the pillow. Dean's eyes were closed but he was smiling.

Cas leaned down and nuzzled against Dean's neck, licking and kissing it.

"You okay?"

Dean's eyes finally opened and he unfisted the sheets, turning to look at Cas.

"We're okay. Pup's moving up a storm right now. All riled up from our activities."

Cas missed a bruise on Dean's neck, "you're gonna be bruised all over later."

Dean's hands came up to run through Cas's hair, "it's okay. They're the nice kind of bruises."

Cas smiled. Dean nudged him.

"Now get off, you're gonna squish the pup."

To prove it was still there, the pup moved in Dean's stomach, causing flying in his stomach.

Cas maneuvered them so he was spooning Dean, still locked together.

"I love you."

Dean smiled, snuggling back against Cas, "I love you too. Nothing will change that."


End file.
